


Give up already

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Vent





	Give up already

**Author's Note:**

> Vent   
> Nothing special

He's doing everything wrong.

Everyone mad at him again.

He pissed Ryland off again. 

Which, to be honest, that's not surprising. 

He's just a fuckup. Something people don't want anymore.

That's all he'll ever be. 

No matter how much he tries or how hard he works.

No one cares.

It's always wrong.

Always stupid or pointless.

He's pointless.

Dad won't answer my calls.

Mom's too embarrassed to even say my name.

Ryland finds me a burden.

The team wants me to quit.

Maybe that's what I should do,

Just

Quit.

The yelling gets louder and louder and louder.

Banging in his head. Cracking his skull open.

Useless.

That's what you are.

Pathetic.

Just give up.

The screams rip him apart, dragging cuts across his fragile body.

Blood dripping down onto the hardwood floor.

Fists pound into his chest and thighs, leaving behind purple and brown smudges. 

Disembodied hands zoom through the air. Red prints on his cheek.

Tears stream down, going nowhere and everywhere at once. 

He screams to be let out.

Out of this cycle of hurting. 

He's just obsessed with attention.

Yeah, that's it.

He's not actually hurting.

Or at least that's what he's told.

Why can't he just give up.


End file.
